The present invention relates in general to cutting tools and, more particularly, to a tool body and inserts that are especially suitable for use in metal cutting operations.
Cutting tools for metal cutting operations are well known. A conventional metal cutting tool typically comprises a tool body that is adapted to mate with a cutting machine. The tool body has a working end and one or more pockets in the working end. A conventional pocket ordinarily includes a floor and two seating surfaces. The pockets are provided for receiving cutting inserts. A retention screw threaded into a threaded hole in the tool body holds the insert in the pocket.
Conventional metal cutting tools are adapted for use in removing material from a metal workpiece. The material removed is commonly referred to as a chip. Chips are often deposited on the workpiece and subsequently re-cut by the cutting inserts, resulting in damage to the cut surface of the workpiece.
What is needed is a metal cutting tool that prevents or reduces the risk of chips being deposited on a metal workpiece.